Snakes & fun
by Sirop de Framboise
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas sobre nuestros amigos los animales rastreros. Cambiaré los personajes de la descripción según avance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: estos personajes y su decorado no son de mi autoría, si así lo fuesen, yo habría matado al malcriado de Harry a partir del quinto libro. A parte de eso, como podrás comprobar, mi estilo de escritura es bastante distinto al de Rowling y, a diferencia de ésta, todavía no me estoy forrando gracias a él. Sin ánimos de lucro, etcétera.

**Nota de la autora**: ésto es algo bastante distinto a lo que suelo hacer, en primer lugar porque nunca había usado a un slytherin de protagonista, y en segundo lugar porque, por primera vez, no pretendo crear con mis escritos una historia, sino más bien una recopilación de personalidades y momentos centrada en nuestras queridas serpientes. ¿Qúe pretendo con esto? Profundizar en esos personajes que Rowling parece olvidar y desmentir el estereotipo de que los slytherin tienen implantados chips de genio malvado desde su nacimiento. Son personas, y como cualquier persona, tienen sus defectos y virtudes, que pienso destacar con una serie de viñetas primero sobre su personalidad y luego sobre ciertas conversaciones o problemas que tengan. ¡Deseadme buena suerte! La necesito.

* * *

><p><strong>Snakes<strong>

**Blaise Zabini:**

A Blaise bien podía describírsele como un hedonista: le gustaban las mujeres, los juegos de cartas, el alcohol y las drogas. Era, como quien dice, un amante del placer. Sin embargo, nada le producía más alegría que ganar. Como buen Slytherin que era, obviamente. Y más disfrutaba si se unían dos placeres en uno: ganar a las cartas, ser el que más bebiera o fumara y, de más está aclararlo, ganarse a una mujer. Para él, ganarse a una mujer se limitaba a lo que bien llamaríamos _abrirle las piernas, _aunque este concepto fuera en realidad algo bastante más allá que meterse en su ropa interior.

Blaise gustaba de jugar con el mito de la _grandeza _de su raza, y hacía de ello una broma continua. Bien sabía él que en su caso, el mito era...Bien, según sus dichos, no lo era. Vestía deportiva pero elegantemente y nunca se arreglaba a menos que tuviera un encuentro romántico, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Como sutilmente solía citar sin conocer del todo su procedencia: ¿Porqué lo llaman amor, cuando quieren decir sexo?. Y es que si algo caracteriza a un slytherin, es su pereza. Ninguna serpiente que se preciara se esforzaba más de lo mínimo, y ese sólo era un ejemplo. Un alumno verde sólo estudia porque quiere superar a alguien, sólo se acicala para sentirse por encima o para estar físicamente por encima de alguien, sólo habla si le interesa y sólo actúa si no tiene más remedio. Y Blaise, como buen prototipo de su casa, no era una excepción. Conocía sus recursos y los racionaba firme y sabiamente.

No era un manipulador nato como podía serlo Theodore, pero tampoco era tan irracional como Draco. Porque todos sabemos que éste último pasaba más tiempo insultando al trío de oro que conspirando contra ellos, prueba indistincta de que su astucia menguaba en cuanto le hacían cosquillas. Si a Blaise le desagradaba alguien, no solía hacerlo saber, más allá de las críticas convencionales. A saber: insultar al menos una vez al día a algún Weasley, a Potter (alias mi cicatriz me ha hecho famoso, te dejo _tocármela_ si te tiñes de rojo), o a la total y absolutamente despreciable Granger. Resumiendo, guardaba sus repulsas y opiniones para su más solitaria intimidad. En el caso de que por alguna u otra razón hubiera de vengarse de alguien, lo hacía de tal forma que sólo esa persona y él mismo conocieran al autor de dicha revancha. Sabía de buena tinta que nunca se filtraba la información, porque los leones eran demasiado orgullosos para admitir su propia humillación y por lo tanto hacerla pública, los tejones demasiado tímidos y temerosos de que tal experiencia se reprodujera, y las águilas demasiado imbuidas de sí mismas para atestiguar que alguien les había superado en inteligencia o sobrepasado la barrera de su sagacidad. Los slytherins, simplemente, tenían una combinación de estos tres defectos característicos de las otras casas: arrogantes y soberbios, cobardes y escurridizos e infinitamente seguros de sí mismos, al menos en público. Y es que era, como bien habrás podido comprobar, un chico bastante apegado a la idea de que su vida privada fuera, como bien representa el adjetivo mismo, _privada. _No consideraba, más allá del desacuerdo que esto pueda provocar en el lector, que sus escarceos eróticos debieran guardarse en el secreto. Porque si hay algo de lo que disfruta un Slytherin, es presumir. Los que no eran ricos, lo pretendían, los que no eran puros, lo fingían y los que no ligaban, mentían como bellacos.

La leyenda que se había formado sobre su agitada y estimulante vida sexual se había consolidado tanto en mentiras como en realidades. Primero por su forma de hablar, que daba a entender que había vivido o visto muchos momentos _cálidos. _Cosa que no era de extrañar, dada la fama que tenía su progenitora. También se debía a que los rumores, en Hogwarts, como en cualquier buena asociación de marujas/os disfrazada de institución educacional, corrían y ardían como la pólvora. Para explicarlo mejor: lo que empezaba siendo una vulgar y llana chispa, acababa convirtiéndose en una enorme y destructiva explosión. En su caso, dicha bomba no había resultado dañina, sino más bien beneficiosa. Y, como miembro de su casa, no iba a desmentir algo que le venía de perlas, por mucho que fuera una inmensa y calumniosa exageración de la realidad. Así era como había empezado todo: un día de su cuarto año, Zabini había curiosamente acabado encerrado en un aula en desuso con una alumna de Hufflepuff de desconocidos orígenes. Como, por alguna extraña desgracia no había logrado salir de allí hasta una hora más tarde, empezó a pulular por el centro el,-sin duda alguna-, extravagante chismorreo de que se habían tirado ese periodo de tiempo, pues bien..._Tirándose _el uno al otro. Y es que la férrea disciplina y la estricta moral de la escuela afectaba a los alumnos volviendo sus pensamientos más y más hormonales con la edad. Más salvajes de lo que ya eran por su condición de adolescentes, incluyendo en ese término desde las prepubertas treceañeras que babeaban por el ídolo del momento y casa, hasta los semiadultos que estaban a punto de dejar de poder estar incluidos en éste.

El caso es que, sin llegar a ser un idiota terminal como Crabbe, que sólo había aterrizado en su casa por su demostrada maldad, no podía considerarse un genio. Pero como lo debido como serpiente, era ser astuto y no inteligente, sus resultados académicos no solían ser para nada bajos. Porque no podía engañarse, si bien a un Malfoy o a un Greengrass le está asegurado el futuro y el respeto debido a su linaje, un chico como él debe de cerciorar y reafirmar su riqueza siendo impecable en ese ámbito. A los sangre pura generalmente no les interesa en exceso la vida privada de los demás, por lo cual, fueras fetichista, homosexual, domador de fieras o representaras obras de Shakespeare en la soledad de tu mansión, no solían juzgarte por eso. Eso sí, tu fachada debía estar bien pintada y limpia de graffitis. Sobre su fama de mujeriego, en la alta sociedad mágica, tal y como,-en general-, en la muggle, en un hombre no estaba mal visto, sino casi todo lo contrario. No era del todo halagador que fueras visto en actitud comprometida con una mestiza, pero siempre que sólo fueras visto en dicha actitud con ella, no era costumbre que te lo reprocharan.

Así, podía concluirse que Zabini sabía usar sus virtudes y demostrar sus vicios en la justa medida que le fuera conveniente. Le resultaba oportuno que le tomaran como segundo de su amigo Draco, porque eso le confería un aspecto simplón y si bien no inocente, más bien poco capaz. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Tampoco le habría gustado destacar ni tenía esa ansia de fama que caracterizaba a algunos de sus compañeros de casa, así que sus notas no resplandecían, como las de Nott. Lo cierto es que su intención era vivir fácilmente, gozar de cierta celebridad y contentarse con disfrutar al máximo su condición económica. No era, quizás, un deseo muy ambicioso pero, pese a sus múltiples diferencias con Theo, compartían la opinión de que en la sombra, se está mucho más fresquito y más a salvo de las quemaduras.

Éste era, en resumen, el retrato de Blaise Zabini.

* * *

><p>Bien, ésta es la primera viñeta, deseo que os haya gustado. Es así como siempre me he imaginado a Zabini, sin motivo claro, la verdad. Decidme si coincidís. En fin, felices pascuas y un gran abrazo,<p>

**Sirop**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: estos personajes no son míos, pero Rowling tampoco los merece. Les ignora. Así que juego con ellos.

**Nota de la autora**: finalmente, he decidido intercalar unas viñetas con otras, para que no sea todo descripciones al principio y momentos al final. A los retratos los llamo "Snakes" y a los momentos, "fun". Por eso, el título es "Snakes & fun"

* * *

><p><strong>Fun<strong>

**Segundo curso**

Cuando Daphne Greengrass dio su primer beso, contaba con doce primaveras a su espalda. Once pasadas y una en curso. Si le hubieran preguntado, ella habría contestado que todavía era muy joven para besuquearse con nadie y que, como bien decía su madre, en la vida hay que tener decoro.

Sin embargo, por algún inexorable e inevitable motivo, sus labios se habían visto atraídos por los de Theo, un chico de su curso. Un chico que, por cierto, se veía igual de sorprendido que ella. Se miraron durante un momento, sin saber bien que decir ni cómo actuar.

Hasta que Theodore dijo, en voz queda:

-Sabes a fresa- y sonrió, con la cara todavía marcada por la incomodidad.

Daphne le correspondió y sacó de un bolsillo de su capa una caja de grageas de todos los sabores, que había sustraído a la hora anterior de la mochila de Draco. ¡Qué fácil de engañar era ese niño! Le tendió una que parecía tener un color saludable y apetitoso y sin más dilación, se fue haciendo ondear su capa como sólo lo sabían hacer ella y Snape.

-¿Qué?- le riñó a lo lejos, con expresión divertida-¿No vienes?

Sin una palabra, Theodore la siguió apresuradamente por los fríos y olvidados pasillos que dirigían a las mazmorras. Se preguntó qué le había causado tanta impresión. Después de todo, sólo era un beso. La gente se los da a diario.

Llegaron al cuadro y Daphne murmuró:

-Serpens melior leone semper est- que era la contraseña de esta semana.

Al entrar a su sala común, se encontraron con una acalorada discusión entre sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo va a ser San Potter el heredero de Slytherin? Eso es imposible, si ese idiota no mataría ni a una mosca- dijo Malfoy, prácticamente gritando.

-Vamos a ver, alomejor no lo es.- el hablante marcó una pausa- Pero habla Pársel, eso ya es un poco extraño, ¿no creéis?- continuó Montague, mirando a todos los que parecían concordar con lo que había dicho el primero.

Daphne y Theodore tomaron asiento, aliviados de haber pasado desapercibidos. Se sonrieron con complicidad y se adentraron en la conversación como si hubieran estado allí desde el principio. Al otro lado de la sala, Zabini les miraba, exultante, pero sin intención de revelar que había sido su testigo. Él también volvió su mirada hacia Flint, que en aquellos momentos lanzaba una verborrea sobre las razones por las cuales Potter no podía ser el vástago de la larga progenie de Salazar.

-¿Qué más dará que sea Potter u otro, la cuestión es que extermine a los hijos de muggles, no?- cuestionó, con lógica, una niña de primero a la cual nadie le ponía nombre.

-No,-contestó Daphne, categórica- Es una cuestión de honor o más bien, de orgullo. No es posible que el griffindor que derrotó al Señor Oscuro sea el representante actual de nuestro fundador. Aparte de que sería indignante que un miembro de otra casa consiguiera lo que los de ésta llevan intentando años. Y dejando atrás el hecho de que quedaríamos como idiotas a los que hay que hacerles el trabajo. Seríamos la comidilla de Hogwarts.

Y es que la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass, a la corta edad de doce años, ya lo sabía todo sobre el mundo de los adultos. Era la que conocía los secretos de sus compañeros y estaba bien dispuesta a utilizarlos en su contra si fuera necesario. Era la que no destacaba por su inteligencia, sino por su lucidez. Pero, sobretodo era la que justo después de decir esto, se había puesto en pie, mochila en mano, y se había ido por la puerta por la que había pasado hacía apenas quince minutos.

Este gesto tenía sus consecuencias, y de eso estaba segura. Los que antes la ignoraban, ahora tenían su ojo puesto en ella. Y se habría pegado a sí misma por ello. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Eso que su madre se lo había repetido una y mil veces, como un mantra a interiorizar cuando sintiera ganas de ir montando escenitas como ésta. "No debes destacar"- había empezado su progenitora, cortando todas sus ambiciones- "los Greengrass sabemos que es más sabia la prudencia que el protagonismo, algún día lo entenderás". Y la verdad es que todavía no había llegado ese día, pero ella tenía como norma propia no desobedecer nunca a su madre, por mucho que no comprendiera muy bien sus consignas. Y menos si su desobediencia podía llegar a sus oídos. Oídos que abarcaban casi todo el Reino Unido.

Se dirigió lentamente a la biblioteca, y allí se sentó. Abrió su libro de Pociones, única asignatura que le proporcionaba divertimento, para posteriormente empezar su tarea. E iba muy bien.

-Menuda has liado.- iba muy bien hasta que oyó _esa _voz.

Ese niño de las espaldas anchas y la mirada inteligente le sonreía por una segunda vez en un solo día. Todo un milagro, cabe decir. Sin pedir siquiera permiso, se acomodó en la silla de al lado y sacó a su vez el libro de pociones.

- ¿Has venido a buscarme para decirme eso?- le reprochó ella, en voz baja.

- No eres tan importante, vengo aquí todos los días. Me gusta leer y esas cosas- Le dijo, como a una niña de tres años.

- Ya, bueno.- masculló ella, fijando nuevamente la vista en su libro.

- Aparte de que me parece algo irónico que seas tú la que diga eso cuando hace apenas una hora me besaste.- la chica soltó una ligera exclamación, mirándole alarmada.

Pero él ya se había ido por la misma puerta por la que hubiera entrado unos minutos atrás. Se había marchado, dejándola una vez más confundida y abatida. Y por tanto, de nuevo propensa a cometer errores.

¿Porqué había tenido que unir sus labios a los suyos? Bien sabía ella que ese tipo de acto sólo traían problemas: embotaban el cerebro y reblandecían el corazón.

* * *

><p>Bueno, se acabó lo que se daba. He intentado incluir a algunos de los miembros de Sly, aunque dándole más importancia al TheoDaphne. Te lo dedico, Luromar, aunque me puedes pedir que te escriba algo sólo para tí. Cada viñeta le daré más importancia a algún personaje. Ya sabéis, podéis pulsar ese link de "Review this chapter", os guiará a una página porno.

Besos y guiños para todos,

**Sirop de Framboise**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Ya sabéis que estos personajes no son míos, que Rowling es su dueña. No me lucro (desgraciadamente), pero me divierto, que es casi ,-casi-, mejor.

**Nota de la autora:** Otra viñeta/drabble (nunca conocí la diferencia) sobre un miembro de la casa verde. Esta vez, no tan alegre.

* * *

><p><strong>Snakes<strong>

**Draco Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy siempre fue un insatisfecho con todas sus letras y entonaciones. De niño, quería _más_ y _más_, y, si veía a otro infante con una vestimenta, un juguete, una chuchería, o cualquier minucia de la que él careciera, _aún más_.

Por la educación que le dieron sus padres, pobre en cariño pero ominosa en recursos, el chico bueno que podría haber sido creció pensando que el dinero era siempre, en todo momento y en toda ocasión, lo más importante.

Como ya he mencionado, Draco era un insatisfecho. No se sentía nada a gusto con que sus notas fueran inferiores a las de Granger, alias la sabionda de los dientes de conejo, pero aún así, no hacía nada para mejorarlas. No aceptaba con facilidad que Theodore fuera infinitamente más capacitado para los juegos de ingenio, aún así, ya no intentaba superarlo. No había logrado hacerse a la idea de que Zabini tuviera una intuición mucho más desarrolada que la suya. No soportaba que siempre se viera a los Griffindor como la primera y más brillante casa de Hogwarts. No obstante, se conformaba con maldecir a unos y a otros y con humillar a los más pequeños que él. Eso era algo en lo que era insuperable. Pero lo que, -sobre todas las cosas-, se le daba bien, era _quejarse_.

Era un reflejo que había adquirido con los años. Siempre que algo no le encajaba en su esquema de vida perfecta, corría sin más dilación a reclamarle a su padre la atención que ese asunto (cualquiera que fuera) necesitaba. Y Lucius Malfoy desempolvaba su chequera, aunque esta nunca lograra acumular polvo, y sacaba la cantidad que dicho asunto requiriera. Una nueva escoba, una pluma más resistente, matar a un hipogrifo, hacer despedir a Hagrid. No era nada nuevo para él.

Sin embargo, con los años, Draco Malfoy había ido acumulando algunas pequeñas _frustraciones_, como las que hemos citado anteriormente. Y esas piezas sueltas de su engranaje amenazaban con romper el reloj. Esas piezas, sumadas a otras que llegaran con el tiempo, podían hacer que su frágil personalidad se desmoronara.

Y así fue. El día que se dio cuenta de que el dinero no podía resolver sus problemas principales, fue cuando su débil estructura cayó sin estrépito y sin anunciación. El dinero no podía comprar un verdadero amigo, de esos que te sonríen en la desdicha. El dinero no podía evitar que la furia de Voldemort se manifestara contra su padre, y mucho menos podía parar ese ataque. El dinero no podía matar a Dumbledore, ni siquiera limpiar su apellido o su nombre.

Aquel día, Malfoy _maduró_. Y hablo de día, metafóricamente hablando, porque esa revelación no llegó a él bajo la apariencia de una iluminación divina, no le avasalló como un trueno, sino que fue lenta, como el deterioro paulatino de una máquina a la que le falta una pieza. La madurez le llegó, no como a los demás, con pequeños conflictos inconclusos e ilusiones rotas, sino con una gran y pesada responsabilidad, -la de sacar adelante a su familia-, y con muchas, incontables preguntas.

Empezaba a pensar en quién era realmente: ¿Lo había olvidado, o simplemente nunca lo había definido? ¿Llegaría a cumplir su misión? ¿Valía la _pena_ intentarlo? ¿Serviría verdaderamente de algo? ¿Cómo le afectarían sus actos: le dejarían dormir por la noche o le hundirían como una avalancha?

Draco Malfoy no sabía quién era. No tenía claro quién quería ser. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer cuando todo acabara, fuera como fuese que terminara. No conocía sus virtudes, aunque sí se creyera mejor y diferente a los demás. Conocía sus vicios y sus errores, pero no cómo arreglarlos.

Habían demasiadas cosas, demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas preocupaciones, que le sentaban tan mal como beber nitroglicerina. Todo lo que la vida le había ocultado antes, le saltaba encima. Y así pasó de ser el niño que presumía de hacer llorar a Granger al hombre que lloraba en los baños y se hacía atacar por Potter. Su misión, su vida, su deber, le venían grandes. Él nunca había aprendido a luchar por lo que quería, y su falta de rodaje emocional le había perdido. Y es que aveces es más provechoso sufrir un poco en la vida y estar preparado, que tener en el bolsillo la solución a todos, -o casi todos-, los problemas.

Por eso, si alguien le preguntara quién era, qué le definía, ¿Qué podría responder? Soy un chico al que le han mandado matar al director de mi escuela y me caracterizo por ser soberbio, orgulloso y totalmente desagradable no sonaba como una buena opción. ¿Soy un chico que no tiene amigos reales, que se confía a un fantasma y que no sabe si morirá el día de mañana? Tampoco eso parecía lo más apropiado. Si él mismo dudaba de su valía, ¿Cómo iba a demostrársela a los demás?

Todas las cosas en las que destacaba, en aquél momento le eran bastante inútiles. Y esa es una sensación bastante angustiosa. Ser guapo, saber combinar la ropa muy bien y tener un don para ahondar en las heridas ya abiertas no iba a ayudarle ahora.

Por eso, cuando, dos años más tarde, ella apareció, Draco Malfoy tuvo que darle las gracias a Merlín. Ella lo era todo, amiga, amante, pero sobretodo, y más primordial, era una razón por la cual vivir. Ella le entendía, le hacía reír, destacaba sus virtudes y parecía olvidar sus fallos. Ella le ayudó a redefinirse como persona, y por eso, pese a que las malas lenguas habían mancillado su honor y masacrado su orgullo, pese a ser un pez en aguas de nadie, supo crearse a sí mismo sin importar lo que dijeran los demás. Porque sí, había sido débil, era cobarde, cruel, ruin, hipócrita, pagado de sí mismo, estudiante mediocre, pero _era_, que es lo importante. También había logrado ser fuerte, seductor, detallista, adulador. Tenía astucia, maldad y una mujer a la que amar. Tenía todas las de ganar.

* * *

><p>Bueno, éste es mi Draco Malfoy. No sé, supongo que es así como me le imagino, aunque no sé si he logrado introducirlo muy bien. Yo lo he intentado. Mi objetivo ha sido retratar a un chico que está perdido, que empieza a cuestionarse si el mundo es como él se lo imaginaba, que crece por obligación y no por inercia. En fin, si os ha gustado, si éste no ha sido el caso, ya sabéis, abajo hay un link que pone "Review this chapter".<p>

Besos y abrazos,

**Sirop de Framboise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: todos sabemos que no soy Jotaká, no uso billetes de quinientos como papel higiénico ni escribí esta saga. Por tanto no hago pasta con esto, así que desilusionaos, no podéis acudir a mí en busca de auxilio económico.

**Nota de la autora**: Si alguien lee esto, por favor, que lo notifique. Que anuncie su presencia, de verdad. Llevo tres viñetas escritas y mi única motivación es mi sentido del deber y mi incontinencia literaria. En serio, no hace falta que os extendáis en párrafos kilométricos sobre lo maravillosísima que soy, pero agradecería una opinión, una palabra de apoyo, ya sabéis. Un poco de reconocimiento

* * *

><p><strong>Fun<strong>

**Tercer curso**

Cuando Draco Malfoy conoció a Astoria, este encuentro no le dejó especialmente contento. De hecho, le dejó clara e injustificadamente _des_contento. El día en sí, ya se precipitaba irremediablemente hacia el abismo de la angustia y la desolación.

Y eso que al despertar pregonaba a los cuatro vientos que gracias a sus influencias, -a las que el resto de mortales llaman sobornos-, la inmunda mascota del semigigante de Hogwart iba a ser decapitada. Narraba a quien quisiera oírlo, y a quien no quisiera, también, que, al recibir su carta redactándole lo ocurrido, su padre clamó venganza y se dispuso a hacer lo posible para que el nuevo cachorrito del guardabosques dejara pronto de malgastar el aire respirando. Era, por supuesto, una versión edulcorada y elevada a la quinta potencia de lo acaecido en realidad. Los hechos habían sido, como podréis imaginar, bastante más planos: Draco escribió una carta que bien podría haber servido de disertación fantástica, en la que arremetía contra el profesor de Cuidados a las criaturas mágicas y contra toda la especie de los hipogrifos. Si hubiera conocido algo de ciencia moderna, habría dicho que sus genes (tanto los del guardabosques como los de esas aves crueles y desconsideradas) eran defectuosos y que eso explicaba sin duda su malformación del comportamiento. Inventó toda una historia en la que él era un héroe trágico que, por acercarse demasiado a un animal peligroso, bajo órdenes de un malvado preceptor, había resultado herido de gravedad, pudiendo perder hasta la vida en aquel valeroso y teatral acto. Su progenitor, que, pese a no ser un gran padre, conocía a su hijo como la palma de su mano, no creyó una palabra aparte "yo", "brazo", e "hipogrifo". Aún así, complació los deseos del niño que, por suerte o por desgracia, se encontraba bajo su tutela.

Sin embargo, cuando la jornada no podría haber empezado mejor, y había continuado hasta el momento en esa línea, Draco se encontró con una de sus pequeñas frustraciones. Se deleitaba molestando con garbo y maldad a sus más conocidos objetos de ira y desprecio, cuando una ráfaga de aire le cruzó el rostro. Una ráfaga de aire causada por un tremendo y apocalíptico tortazo. Y digo apocalíptico porque con total seguridad auguraba el fin. El fin y el perecimiento de su orgullo y de su hombría.

Así pues, Draco se había liberado del yugo de la compañía de sus secuaces a duras penas, y había reposado su trasero al pie de un árbol, rumiando para sí pensamientos de ofuscación y desdén. Pasado un periodo de tiempo razonable, -léase, dos horas-, logró calmarse. Nadie tenía porqué enterarse. Por supuesto, el slytherin de tercero era todavía un niño malcriado e ingenuo.

A su lado, una figura femenina se instaló. Con la espontaneidad y la gracia de las criaturas salvajes, se había acercado sin ruido, y, por tanto, sin presentación. El chico se sorprendió y pegó un diminuto salto que amenazaba con rematar su ego masculino.

-Toda la Sala Común habla de cómo la hija de muggles de arreó, ¿sabes?- anunció la rubia que se encontraba a su derecha.

Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla. No quería desvelar o demostrar su debilidad: no había predicho que ninguno de sus dos esbirros, tontos y crueles, conocería el concepto de secreto. Aunque debería, ¿Cómo iban a saber el significado de una palabra que no podían deletrear? Sin embargo, la realidad era otra: los dos siameses separados al nacer que parecían Crabbe y Goyle, bien lejos de saber escribir correctamente dicha palabra, sí vislumbraban de manera nítida sus implicaciones. Simplemente, la actitud despreciativa y ruin que había tenido Draco con ellos les había ofendido y había fisurado la confianza y el respeto que ellos anidaban en él.

-Hubiera pagado por verlo- declaró nuevamente la fastidiosa niña – dicen que te caíste y todo- rió con ganas.-¿Es cierto?

Esta vez, el atractivo niño que ya era sí la obsequió con su mirada. Temió que aquella cría se convirtiera en lo que había sido y era la enana de Ginny Weasley para el niño-que-desgraciadamente-no-la-palmó. Pero le observaba con sorna en los ojos y burla en la sonrisa, así que esa opción quedaba descartada. Volvió a deslizar su campo visual hacia el centro y no contestó. Primero porque ya no se sentía con fuerzas para iniciar una batalla de pullas, y segundo porque tenía la esperanza, la irreal y pequeñísima esperanza, de que si veía que no se daba por aludido la hermana de su compañera de clase se iría y le dejaría disfrutar de su tranquilidad.

Pero esa esperanza se reveló totalmente infundada. La niña le agredió clavando repetida y picudamente su dedo índice en su homoplato, en un insidioso y perturbante masaje.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, mal educado.- le reprendió mientras continuaba con su ofensiva- Que sepas que todos se ríen de ti y que todo Hogwarts sabrá mañana que eres una nenaza.

La estrategia de ataque había sido simple pero eficaz: acercamiento, pinchamiento, recochineo y hundimiento. Astoria se sabía vencedora de este asalto y se había ido tan discretamente como había venido, habiendo cumplido su objetivo. Cuales quiera que fuesen los motivos que motivaban dicha embestida, Draco no las sabría nunca.

Afortunadamente para él, Crabbe y Goyle habrían olvidado su enfado al día siguiente, y se dispondrían más serviciales que nunca. Y sus compañeros habrían dejado atrás sus risas y sarcasmos. El día que Draco odió a Astoria, en el que había recibido un duro golpe tanto de parte de esta última como de la de la Griffindor de pelo de arbusto, había escapado por segunda vez, y ante los ojos del ministerio, el criminal Sirius Black.

Del cual el chico conocía su inocencia, al menos en cuanto a lo que sus cargos de mortífago incube. No era el único que tenía información, y era obvio que ninguno de sus compinches, y menos él iba a revelarla. No obstante, el escozor del látigo que había penetrado en su elevada autoestima seguía ahí. Si los demás no recordaban uno de los hechos y desconocían de la existencia del otro, él si recordaba con una nitidez cristalina cómo aquel día hubiera preferido no sacar los pies de la cama. Y es que ese había sido su primer impulso, ¿porqué no le había hecho caso?

* * *

><p>Soy consciente de la poca presencia de los demás personajes de Slytherin en esta viñeta. Finalmente, todo me sale con romance. O con todavía-no-romance. En a próxima decidiré si hacerlo primero por parejas y luego con momentos de todo el grupo, ya adultos, o incluir estos pequeños atisbos de amor en los momentos. Otra vez te insto, lector, no sé si existes, pero manifiéstate. No muerdo, no araño ni rezumo veneno por los poros o el teclado.<p>

Besos y abrazos, gracias por leer.

**Sirop de Framboise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: blablabla. No soy Rowling, no gano dinero y no me imagino a Draco Malfoy desnudo. Bueno, eso último sí.

**Nota de la autora**: He vuelto irremediablemente pronto empujada por la inspiración que me ha llegado súbitamente mientras planeaba echar un sueño. Pero aún así, bienvenida seas, Musa, ojalá no te vayas nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Snakes<strong>

**Astoria Greengrass:**

Astoria era todo lo que su hermana había decidido, por infortunio o motivación propia, no ser. Mientras que Daphne gozaba de una belleza clásica, sobria y perfecta, con sus ojos pardos misteriosos, su cabello castaño y su fina línea, la benjamina poseía unas pupilas azules retadoras, un pelo rubio sinuosamente ondulado y largo, y unos atributos algo más exuberantes. No era una belleza vulgar que salta a la vista a la primera observación, pero los pequeños detalles la conformaban, y llenaban de manera perfecta el concepto de hermosura. Su sonrisa de medio lado que no pretendía ser tan sexy como resultaba, sus gestos con la gracia de una danza, sus sarcasmos marcados de verdad y su forma de caminar.

A Astoria se le había relegado el privilegio rechazado por su mayor, la rebeldía. No era una amotinada ruidosa y feroz que defendía sus creencias con todas sus armas, pero tenía a bien ser lo bastante libre para pensar por su cuenta y dejar ver sus opiniones cuando creía conveniente.

No era la típica niña que se esconde tras las faldas de la primogénita de sus padres, como antes había tenido el inoportunismo y la desgracia de ser. Tenía entidad propia y, por tanto, pensamientos propios, sentimientos propios y gustos propios. Pensamientos, sentimientos y gustos que, como bien presumía ella, eran totalmente opuestos a los de su hermana.

Astoria prefería la ostentación a la prudencia, la sinceridad a la hipocresía y la luz abierta a la noche. No quiero decir con esto que fuera el paradigma de chica independiente, gritando a los cuatro vientos los derechos de las mujeres y de los elfos domésticos. Si tenía que mentir, lo hacía, pero más como una acción desagradable y necesaria para un fin más elevado que como un placer maligno.

Tenía maldad, sí. La maldad que se esconde en la revelación de detalles que sabías que otros no querían oír, en destacar con fuerza los puntos débiles de tus adversarios cuando la batalla verbal comienza, y en sonreír cuando otros sufren.

No comprendía el odio a los muggles como tampoco entendía la obsesión por borrarlos de la faz de la tierra. Si eran inferiores, peor para ellos. ¿No les hacía eso sujetos de compasión, más que de ira? Con sinceridad, admitía que no pensaba que los no mágicos fueran una especie de eslabón perdido entre el ser humano y el mono. Había simplemente que observar con detenimiento para darse cuenta de que la magia era un asunto más genético que arbitrario y de que convertir a quien consideras por debajo de tu nivel en objeto de cólera era a la par que estúpido, contradictorio.

Así pues, por suerte o no, Astoria no era una maníaca de la sangre ni una futura mortífaga como muchos de sus compañeros de curso presumían de ser. No confesaba a Potter, Weasley y Granger una furia que rayaba la adoración, si bien la irritaban ligeramente. En especial la fémina, siempre con la mano levantada y la barbilla bien alta intentando demostrar algo. Quien realmente conoce su valía no intenta protegerla en todo momento.

A la menor de las hermanas Greengrass le molestaban con precisión y fuerza tres cosas: la ignorancia y el regodeo en ésta última que parecía profesar la mayoría de su generación, la inseguridad, sensación que ella desconocía por no haberla experimentado y el miedo.

A pesar de estar en Slytherin, en el lugar más opuesto y contrario a Griffindor, nada ni nadie parecía hacerla padecer esos ridículos temblores, esos patéticos balbuceos, las pupilas dilatadas con horror ni las manos que se enredaban sin miramientos por la dignidad de su dueño. Astoria Greengrass nunca temía; respetaba, admiraba. Si un profesor la regañaba tenía la decencia de mirar a su cuaderno como si fuera lo más interesante de la sala, pero no era por aprehensión a un castigo, sino por una reflexión pragmática y fría sobre lo engorroso que sería eso.

No solía escapársele nunca nada que ella no quisiera decir, aunque a veces fingiera que así era ("Oh, no lo sabías. Madre mía, lo siento.", sonrisa de disculpa número dos). Era incisiva, curiosa en la justa medida y desinteresada del mismo modo.

Sin embargo, pese a haberla descrito como una raza entre el robot y la piedra, Astoria sí sentía. Conocía la amistad, la risa, el compañerismo, la frustración y el amor. Éste último había sido una adquisición reciente, que estaba planteándose devolver a la tienda por su escaso margen de aceptación.

Conocía a Malfoy por lo que su hermana contaba de él y su presencia en la Sala Común, y podía declarar que ambas informaciones no podían ser más contradictorias. Daphne definía a su antítesis como atractivo, simpático, gracioso y aristocrático. Su visión, no obstante, distaba mucho de esta lista de cualidades. Según sus conclusiones, Draco Malfoy era desagradable, vulgar, grosero y grotescamente malhumorado, lo cual no congeniaba con su acepción del término aristocrático. Para ella, Theodore era más cercano a ese concepto de lo que el rubio jamás podría estar, su aspecto inteligente, su sonrisa discreta y su carácter flemático le convertían en lo que un buen mago inglés debe ser. Si bien no era delgado y fino como lo era Draco, única característica que le acercaba mínimamente a la aristocracia, su espalda ancha no podía tildarse de desproporcionada y, al contrario de lo que podría imaginarse, no le resultaba colosalmente imponente sino paternalmente hogareña. Era una espalda por la cual repartir miles de besos y racionar las caricias de modo que ningún ápice de piel escapara a ellas.

Y es que Astoria sólo coincidía con su mayor en una cosa: su primer amor había sido Nott.

Más tarde, dos o tres años después, hubo de admitir que, pese a ser despreciable en su estima, su cuerpo no le hacía ascos a la imagen de Draco Malfoy. Imagen que su subconsciente consideró oportuno y sádicamente divertido recrear y magnificar en la inconsciencia de sus sueños y de sus momentos de distracción.

Por más que seguía pensando que el amante de su hermana era infinitamente mejor, vio con estupor y disgusto cómo sus hormonas se despedían de éste para dirigirse, cuales guerrilleros a la ofensiva, clamando por la atención debida, hacia el niño mimado de mirada displicente.

Esa fue sin duda, la primera vez que Astoria Greengrass conoció el miedo. Miedo que, tras presentarse cordialmente, decidió invadir su cuerpo de ridículos temblores, de patéticos balbuceos, pupilas dilatadas de horror y manos que se enredaban sin miramiento alguno por su dignidad.

* * *

><p>Así es como imagino yo a Astoria, decidida, independiente y muy lúcida. Lo bastante temeraria como para enamorarse de Draco Malfoy, en conclusión. He renunciado a pediros que expreséis vuestro agrado, pero aquí tenéis.<p>

Besos,

**Sirop de Framboise**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Ya lo sabéis todos, así que adivinad: ¿Estos personajes me pertenecen?¡NO!¿Gano dinero?¡MÁS QUISIERA YO!

**Nota de la autora**: Regalo de cumpleaños muy muy atrasado para Luromar, que pidió un Theo-Daphne. Aquí lo tienes guapa. Espero que lo disfrutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus track- Para Luromar<strong>

**Tercer Curso II**

Mientras Draco y su hermana eran partícipes de su agradable primera discusión, Daphne observaba de sus ojos pardos la Sala Común y se sorprendía de la estupidez humana. Por lo visto, la sangre sucia había pegado al principito, bien... ¿Y qué? ¿Tan aburridos estaban para reírse durante tres horas? ¿Tan patéticas eran sus vidas? Que se hubieran burlado durante una veintena de minutos habría sido comprensible, pero esto era exagerado. Inaguantablemente exagerado.

Decidió que no hacía nada allí, porque ver a Crabbe y Goyle interpretando por turnos a Malfoy y Granger no era una actividad muy placentera, y que daría una vuelta por la biblioteca. Circuló libremente por los pasillos, acariciando con desgana los muros de fría piedra. Sus zapatos repiqueteaban en el suelo y su capa se elevaba flotando a unos centímetros del suelo. Atravesó el umbral sin más dilación y distinguió entre todas una cabeza morena que parecía colgar de unos hombros enormes. Las manos que generalmente acompañaban a esa espalda y esa cabeza escribían con garbo y velocidad en un pergamino. Se acercó, sin conseguir que esa cabeza se levantara observándola con sus pupilas azules.

- Hola Daphne- dijeron sus labios delgados y sin expresión.

La chica tomó asiento a su lado, abrió la mochila y sacó sus útiles de estudio, todavía preguntándose cómo hacía siempre para descubrirla sin siquiera verla. Empezó sus deberes de Aritmancia, a la vez que le regalaba a su compañero miradas de reojo que esperaba discretas. Sin embargo, muy pocas cosas podían escapar al ojo (azul) de Theodore, que, cansado de esta pantomima, dijo, con cara de desinterés:

- ¿Vienes a estudiar o a mirar lo que hago? Si lo que quieres es copiarme, deberías decírmelo.

- No seas egocéntrico, Theo, no te pega. Tu estilo es más la sonrisilla de suficiencia que la soberbia anunciada a los cuatro vientos.- respondió Daphne, mirándole a los ojos con dureza- Aparte, no he venido ni para estudiar ni para observar tu "perfecta" cara- continuó en todo insidioso, pero sin contestar del todo, esperando que eso avivara un poco la curiosidad de su amigo.

-¿Entonces que te trae aquí, oh tú, que piensas que mi faz es perfecta?- esbozó esa mueca que tan bien le conocía Daphne y se dignó a mirarla, apoyando la cabeza en su mano y girándose. Esta última no se molestó en rodar los ojos.

-No aguanto más el teatrillo que están montando Crabbe y Goyle. ¿No se supone que son amigos de Malfoy? No entiendo porqué se comportan así- aclaró la chica, negando suavemente y mirando al frente, con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues eres más tonta de lo que pensaba- acusó con sorna Theodore, volviendo a escribir en su pergamino, como si nada fuera lo bastante interesante como para despegarle de su tarea.

Había logrado ofender a la castaña, que le miraba, muy digna, mientras la ignoraba con determinación. La sonrisa de satisfacción seguía dividiendo su cara y haciendo sus pupilas más pequeñas. Había ganado el juego. Su juego. Cada vez que ella se acercaba, el la mordía, como una mala mascota que le tiraba su confianza a la cara.

-Pensándolo bien,- declaró la chica- creo que prefiero oír a los dos cabezahuecas guardaespaldas de Malfoy hacer el payaso que estar contigo.

Se levantó, decidida, cogió su mochila y guardó con parsimonia sus cosas. No había que perder la compostura si no era excepcionalmente necesario y esta ocasión no entraba dentro de esos parámetros.

Poco más tarde, se sabría que Black había huido casi haciéndoles un corte de manga a los dementores y los funcionarios del ministerio. Sin embargo, ni Daphne ni Draco olvidarían nunca ese día, por motivos mucho menos conocidos. Ambos habían sido heridos en su orgullo, de mayor o menor forma, y los dos se culpaban a sí mismos por su idiotez. Y Daphne seguía preguntándose porqué había unido sus labios a los de Theo el año anterior. Bien sabía ella que ese tipo de acto sólo traían problemas: embotaban el cerebro y reblandecían el corazón.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, es más un no-Theo-Daphne, pero no quería adelantar acontecimientos y no tenía inspiración para un One-shot. Besos y muchos comentarios para todos, así si os sobran podríais dármelos a mí :)<p>

**Sirop de Framboise**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Como ya he dicho en los capítulos anteriores y espero con sinceridad que habréis entendido, estos personajes, su escenario y las ganancias que provocan NO me pertenecen. Tampoco soy J.K y etcétera.

**Nota de la autora**: tanto vosotras como yo esperábamos con impaciencia este capítulo. Oh, sí, ha llegado nuestro adorado señorito Nott. El hombre de mítica espalda en la que todas quisiéramos acostarnos, cuya conocida sonrisilla devoraríamos si tuviésemos ocasión. Desgraciadamente, no creo que eso ocurra. Disfrutad, féminas impregnadas en estrógenos.

* * *

><p><strong>Snakes<strong>

**Theodore Nott:**

Si quisiéramos describir a Theodore Nott en una solo palabra, seguramente todos coincidirían en ésta: _misterioso_. Iba siempre envuelto en un aura de secretismo y reserva. Solía estar presente en su sala común con aire de desinterés, hojeando un libro y escuchando sólo de una oreja la conversación adyacente. Aún así, de alguna extraña e inexplicable forma, veía en los comportamientos de los demás como quien lee un libro particularmente sencillo. Identificaba a sus compañeros por colores, según su carácter podían ser cromáticamente cálidos, como Blaise y Draco, que se encontraban en una gama desde el amarillo al rojo, o fríos, como Daphne,- que era un presuntamente inofensivo rosa pálido-, Pansy, que se encontraba en un lugar entre el fucsia y el morado rojizo, y Astoria, que era con total garantía un verde oscuro. Él mismo se retrataba certeramente en un azul oscuro. Melancólico, de aspecto triste y oculto como la noche en la que pocos se atrevían a adentrarse. Aún así más franco que el negro impenetrable y algo más alegre. Un color peculiar que con la euforia se aguaba un poco, embebiéndose lenta y prudentemente de los otros, y con la soledad se volvía más verdoso.

Nott tenía los ojos, justamente, azules. No muy claros del modo que resultaran visibles con el primer vistazo. Desde unos metros podían parecer negros o grises dependiendo de la luz, pero observados desde la cercanía, eran del color del océano en una noche despejada. Poseía una mirada inteligente y un poco fría, la sonrisa estricta y desprovista de expresión y los hombros anchos en comparación con la cadera. El pelo oscuro y peinado con sencillez, las manos grandes y la piel blanca sin recaer en la palidez.

Caminaba con soltura y desarrollaba todas las actividades con un descaro para los demás algo desmedido. No parecía que tuviese que concentrarse en nada. Comía sin casi mirar su plato, escribía sin comprobar su letra o su ortografía y podía repetir una conversación en la que no había participado y a la que tampoco parecía haber prestado ninguna atención. No tenía la costumbre de conmoverse ante nada y su papel en cualquier batalla era más bien la de observador desde la distancia.

Aún así, era un hombre. Como tal tenía deseos, aspiraciones, sueños, emociones y necesidades. Esas cosas que sólo su humanidad había alimentado, puesto que desde su niñez, había hecho suyo el dogma de que todo eso no eran más que tonterías que debilitan la fortaleza de una persona. Desengañado hasta la médula, era la encarnación del pesimismo y tenía por creencia principal que los sueños no se cumplen, sólo se debe aspirar a lo seguro y que lo que la gente llama emociones son en realidad obstáculos en el camino a la meta. En especial la compasión y la conspiración hormonal a la que el resto de mortales y de cursi solían titular como amor. Para él ese sentimiento sólo era una acumulación de pequeños impulsos sensitivos y neuronales. La unión entre la atracción sexual y la afinidad. Si se empujaba un poco más lejos también la necesidad de seguridad y apoyo para la autorrealización. En conclusión, un engorro.

No obstante y si bien había intentado librarse de esos molestos baches en su viaje, seguía sintiendo. No estaba hecho de mármol y,- además de las obvias y evidentes necesidades fisiológicas-, algunos hechos de su entorno le perturbaban. Un buen escote a la vista, un niño desconsolado derramando lágrimas, un amigo de verdad. Y qué fastidioso es que enturbien tu fachada supuestamente hermética. Pero se contentaba con enmascarar en la medida de lo posible esas ligeras sacudidas en una cara que pocas veces representaba el espejo del alma.

Theodore no hablaba mucho, y evitaba las mentiras como a la peste. Antes que responder con una patraña, callaba con una sonrisa laberíntica y arcanao simplemente contestaba con una de sus famosas frases que no significan nada. Por eso, cuando Pansy le preguntó una mañana de mayo si su amado y adorado Draco se veía con otras mujeres, él respondió con sorna y cinismo:

-Pues creo que a primera hora, en Transformaciones, vio a McGonnagal.- hizo un gesto teatralmente pensativo y añadió- También molestó un poco a la sangresucia y tengo la ligera impresión de que entabló conversación contigo justo después para contártelo todo, ¿ O no es así?

Con una mueca de desdén, Parkinson se alejó, dándose por vencida y desistiendo con raciocinio a informarse por él.

Y es que Theodore Nott no era un gran orador, y su imagen irradiaba mutismo por sus cuatro dimensiones. Era como la habitación a la que tus padres te prohíben entrar, y que, como no confían en ti, cierran con llave. Y tú te quedas sentado en la puerta esperando oír algún ruido, vislumbrar alguna pista de lo que puede contener. Intentas forzarla cuando sabes a tus padres dormidos, envueltos en la bruma del sueño. Pero nunca se abre, y podrías quedarte intentándolo toda la noche que con toda seguridad acabarías sintiendo el cosquilleo del día por debajo de la puerta, acariciándote los pies con una calidez amarillenta. Mas aún sientes la llamada del cuarto y te acercas sin sigilo pues no ignoras que nunca podrás entreabrir la verja de tu cárcel que no es otra que tu desconocimiento.

Theodore era un acertijo particularmente arduo que ni él mismo había conseguido discernir. Y que ya ni siquiera intentaba solucionar. Era un problema que no se podía solventar con la razón sino con la intuición, y que todos abordaban desde una perspectiva equívoca.

Era, en conclusión, el enigma que residía en los dormitorios de Slytherin, comía en el Gran Salón y leía los volúmenes de la biblioteca. Un enigma reservado y suspicaz, que se servía en demasía de la ironía y que asistía a un baile de máscaras constante. Un chico, un genio, un alumno, un amigo pocas veces y una parte más del decorado de Hogwarts que carecía del cuidado que merecía pero que tampoco reclamaba. Era simple y llanamente, el único Theodore Nott.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado aunque a mí no me acaba de convencer del todo y seguramente le haré protagonista de la próxima escena que escriba. Duro como la roca caliza este adorado Nott, ¿eh? En fin, ya sabéis que Theo es el amo y que si comentáis soñaréis con él por las noches (mmmmmm).<p>

Besos y abrazos,

**Sirop de Framboise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Si coges a un mendigo y le das un pez, comerá un día, si le das una caña de pescar, comerá hasta que se rompa... En fin que yo no soy Jotaká.

**Nota de la autora**: Creo que las respuestas al anterior capítulo se deben de haber perdido. Una pena, pero aquí tenéis otro, más largo de lo acostumbrado y de lo debido, pero inesperadamente vacío. Aprovecho para agradecer una vez más a las que alguna o varias veces habéis comentado, sin vuestro apoyo esto ni sería posible, y seguramente la musa me hubiese abandonado mucho antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Snakes<strong>

**Cuarto Curso:**

Es la noche del famoso baile y las chicas se preguntan cuál será el vestido, peinado o maquillaje más bonito de todos. ¿Todas? No, una pequeña de tercer año resiste todavía y por siempre al invasor, observando con indiferencia los atuendos festivales de sus compañeros de escuela. Astoria Greengrass absorbía con paciencia su cerveza de mantequilla, mientras sus oídos prestaban una perezosa atención a las conversaciones colindantes.

-¿Has visto a la Granger?- preguntaba por enésima vez Zabini, recibiendo una respuesta bastante vaga de parte de Nott, que parecía más concentrado en su copa de Ron de Grosella.

Draco Malfoy, pese a su mutismo frente a aquel asunto, lucía igual o más asombrado que Blaise. Las chicas de Slytherin no podían callar el hecho por más que quisieran, y la forma en que aquel traje resaltaba sus formas todavía escasas, el color que combinaba perfectamente con su piel y con su pelo, con el que parecía haber logrado un milagro, era un tema que se debatía por todo el Gran Salón. Siempre con comentarios positivos.

De mientras, Pansy se quejaba y afirmaba con toda seguridad que lo guapa que se veía esa noche la Gryffindor era directamente proporcional a lo horrenda que estaba generalmente. Bueno, no exactamente con esas palabras, sino más concretamente:_ Normal que ahora todos se queden embobados, con las pintas que lleva habitualmente_. Y la rubia, un año menor, no podía evitar darle, en cierta forma, la razón. Era cierto que si la castaña se sacase más valor cotidianamente, no parecería tan espléndida el día de hoy. Pero a ella no la consideraba del todo fea, incluso era algo mona, y si no fuese por sus hábitos tan repelentes y sabiondos, le caería bastante mejor.

Aún así, su hermana le había prometido diversión, y no había cumplido con sus aspiraciones. Mientras jugueteaba con la pajita, intentó entablar conversación con el que le parecía el chico de más interés a su alrededor.

-¿ Te diviertes, Nott?- le inquirió, los ojos clavados con lo que podríamos llamar una pizca de timidez,-que tanto desentonaba en ella-, en su vaso.

-¿Te da esa impresión?- le respondió él interrogativamente, mirándola quizá por primera vez en la noche.

La adolescente, no sabiendo que contestar, le contempló durante un momento pensando en una buena contestación. Pero algo, o más bien _alguien_, cortó sus maquinaciones, desvaneciendo sus esperanzas de hallar algo merecedor de estima en aquella velada.

- No lo intentes, niña- Astoria le miró ofendida ¿Niña?- Nott es así, nunca contesta con una respuesta simple y directa, siempre tiene que hacerse el listo.

Desde su asiento, el moreno sonrió enigmáticamente, una nota de sarcasmo marcada en su gesto poco conciliador. La benjamina Greengrass le veía hacer con ojos adorativos, cubriéndole metafóricamente con su mirada. Estaba ligeramente enfadada con ese idiota de Malfoy. Todo lo molesta que se puede estar con alguien a quién consideras inferior, claro. Y haciendo gala de su conocida mala leche, anunció:

- Siempre será más provechoso intentar sacarle algo que charlar con un estúpido como tú, cuyo nivel conversacional no llega ni al de una mandrágora en periodo de crecimiento- atacó primero, inyectando lentamente el veneno- Además, ¿Te he pedido yo tu opinión?- inquirió sarcásticamente, ante un cada vez más irritado Draco- ¿Necesitas ser el centro de atención, montar un espectáculo? Vete a molestar a Granger, anda- prosiguió, terminando con una orden. Pero no había acabado- Ah, no- recapacitó con una sonrisa falsa de inocencia- Que seguramente ahora no te atreves, porque como está con Krum.

El principito de Slytherin se marchó sin pedir su propina, hirviendo de rabia contenida. Pero sabía que si sus padres aprendían que había sido descortés con una chica de tan buena familia como ella, tendría graves problemas con su progenitor. Y es que si había algo que Draco temía, eran las broncas de su padre. No que le torturara, ni siquiera le pegaba. Pero no había nada más aterrador que sus ojos fríos y asesinos, su cara marcada por la ira y sus palabras más o menos hirientes. Como había dicho alguna vez Flint u otra anónima serpiente: No hay nada que más miedo dé que el propio padre. Y no podía hacer sino concederle el raciocinio y la sabiduría de esta frase.

- Qué valiente – se burló Theodore, sonriendo de lado, las pupilas reflejando malicia.

- Sí,- dijo con sorna ella,- no se lo digas a nadie, pero el Sombrero Imbécil quiso mandarme a la casa de los gatitos- terminó en un fingido tono de secreto, acercándose en una pose hipotéticamente cómplice.

El chico dejó escapar una risita ante la teatralidad de su compañera de mesa, y murmuró inaudiblemente algo así como "no está mal" y "tiene humor la niña". Ella sonrió con orgullo. Toda la Sala Común sabía que era considerablemente difícil hacer sonreír sinceramente al callado y reservado Nott, y ya ni se hablaba de provocar en él una carcajada, por pequenísima que esta fuera. Durante algún tiempo, recién llegado él, los alumnos mayores jugaban a efectuar todo tipo de estupideces y bromas delante suya, recogiendo a lo sumo alguna ceja levantada en expresión escéptica.

A la jovencita le hubiese gustado poder llamarle "amigo" al terminarse el baile, pero bien sabía ella que eso sería engañarse a sí misma. Raramente un Slytherin tiene un aprecio verdadero por alguien, y su unión indiscriminada y aleatoria se basaba más en el azar que en la afinidad. Algunas veces sucedía, como con ella y Maggie. Cierto era que su relación no cuadraba del todo en los parámetros del concepto de amistad, pero ella sí la pensaba como una persona cercana y relativamente confiable.

A lo lejos oía rezongar a su hermana, que parecía encontrar la falta de alcohol en esta fiesta completamente inaceptable. Brr, que voz más desagradable tenía, qué repipi y qué estúpidamente socialmente correcta se estaba volviendo. La veía como la reina de Slytherin, siempre intentando controlar a los demás, y además consiguiéndolo. Pero ella nunca se había dejado dominar, y Daphne lo sabía a la perfección, por lo que se mantenía lo más alejada posible de su camino. Y hacía muy bien.

A la salida del sol, la mañana siguiente, todos tenían aspecto de zombies africano (de esos que supuestamente Quirrel había combatido, obteniendo como recompensa su turbante, que olía a ajillo picado). Las chicas habían hecho el intento de estar presentables, pero ni todo el maquillaje ni todos los hechizos encantados a su corta edad podían borrar la ojeras que las retaban y se recochineaban bajo sus pupilas. Y Astoria, que se levantó al mediodía, se habría burlado de ellas de no estar profundamente dormida. Después de todo, era fin de semana, y cada uno tenía derecho a administrar su tiempo como le viniera en gana, por muy mal considerado o mal visto que estuviese pegarse a las sábanas hasta tan tarde.

Zabini vestía una mueca satisfecha debajo del abrigo del cansancio, provocando la curiosidad de su círculo más cercano. Bueno, menos la de nuestro poco interesado Nott, que daba la casualidad que sí sabía a qué se debía aquella sonrisa relajada, y que de todas formas no le concedía ninguna importancia.

Mientras, Hermione y Ron se preguntaban qué habían hecho mal, conociendo por primera vez las desventuras del amor pubertino. Harry Potter maldecía su suerte por no haber conseguido ir con Cho al baile, desdeñando totalmente la siguiente y última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y Neville roncaba después de haber desgastado sus zapatos bailando con Ginny. El ambiente postfestivo no podía estar más cargado de hormonas, que revoloteaban jugando con las sonrisas y las emociones de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Ha sido ligeramente AstoriaCentric, pero he intentado incluir más personajes al chapter. ¿Me ha salido bien? Ya sabéis, ese link de abajo os redirige a Youporn o alguna de esas páginas. O simplemente a dejarme un comentario, que puede sonar menos interesante, pero en realidad es un universo maravilloso en el que ni siquiera perderéis mucho tiempo.<p>

Besos de Ron de Grosella,

**Sirop de Framboise**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** los personajes aquí citados no me pertenecer, así mismo su historia tampoco. Ese privilegio reviene a la archiconocida J.K Rowling. Yo sólo me divierto jugando con su obra.

**Nota de la autora:** Éste es el turno de uno de los personajes más odiados y olvidados de todos. En principio y bastante prejuiciosamente, he de añadir, pensé retratarlo en conjunto con Goyle, pero como ni son siameses ni son apersonales, le he dado una oportunidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Snakes<strong>

**Vincent Crabbe**

Vincent era un tonto. Quizá no tanto como parecía creer todo el mundo, humillándole algunas veces. Pero lo era, y él mismo lo sabía. Era consciente de su propia estupidez, la cual contrarrestaba con su descomunal fuerza bruta. Ya que podía ser todo lo lerdo que quisieran los demás, pero al menos era amedrentador. Durante muchos años, y siguiendo las órdenes de su padre, usó su supremacía física para proteger a su _amigo _Malfoy. Aunque él bien conocía la opinión de éste último sobre él, decidió quedarse a su lado convencido de que su alianza le proporcionaría protección en el futuro.

Pese a que la relación que mantenía con el rubio estuviese muy lejos,- a miles de kilómetros-, de poder ser llamada amistad, y quizá un poco más cerca de ser un vasallaje, Crabbe sí tenía en verdadera estima a Malfoy. Seguramente esa afinidad se debiera más a los cursos pasados en Hogwarts y a la condescendencia amable que mostraba el rey a sus dos súbditos (tres, si nos atreviéramos a contar a Pansy) que a un real aprecio fundado en las aficiones comunes. Aún así, Goyle, Malfoy y él podían parecer inseparables desde el ojo externo.

Con quien compartía más gustos e intereses era con Gregory. Un poco más alto, un poco más listo, pero ligeramente más débil, representaba al mismo tiempo un camarada y un enemigo. Un adversario en la lucha por el aprecio de su superior y porque desgraciadamente, en la vida sólo hay sitio para un idiota con sobrepeso. En los primeros periodos de su escolaridad deficiente, ambos ajenos a lo que sería su aspiración y meta, habían logrado desarrollar un nexo basado en las experiencias de las que ambos eran partícipes, la comida servida en el Gran Salón, y su admiración por Draco Malfoy.

Más tarde, y debido a la escasa madurez concedida por los años, Crabbe había realizado que todo su esfuerzo había sido inútil. Él, que disfrutaba de las cosas simples y de los actos de maldad, había perdido años de ocasiones para herir únicamente por defender y servir a quien ahora era un monarca decapitado por la imprudencia de sus progenitores. Recientemente había descubierto que por fin poseía algo de talento para la magia, y probablemente éste encontrara su causa en el rencor acumulado debido a los insultos, a las bromas que a lo mejor podían parecer inofensivas, a la reiteración del sentimiento de superioridad que todos aparentaban sobre él. Le gustaba hacer sufrir, había algo en ello de brutal, de animal que despertaba sus instintos y le proporcionaba una inmensa satisfacción.

Desde niño, había encontrado placer en las ocupaciones más enfermizas, ahogando gatos en las inmediaciones de su casa, observando los beneficios alternativos de tener una lupa en su domicilio y martirizando a sus mascotas, desde cánidos hasta anfibios. No obstante y aunque sería entretenido, no se trata aquí de relatar sus tendencias infantiles hacia el maltrato animal. Se trata de comprender lo que él mismo no había podido.

Sin querer quitarle ningún mérito a su crueldad, sería conveniente sentar las bases que convierten a un crío bruto pero simpático en un joven más preocupado por infligir daño que por ninguna otra cosa. Quizá simple y llanamente nunca había sido afable en su salvajismo de bestia forestal, quizá había que encontrar el germen en múltiples fuentes. Tal vez con el primer "idiota" de un infante vecino suyo, había comenzado la sucesión que llevaría al paulatino nacimiento del monstruo, tal vez, y para los creyentes de la astrología y los hados, era sencillamente su destino, manifestándose tras años de silencio. ¿Quién sabe?

Sin embargo, dejando de lado la tosquedad de su propensión a la barbarie, Crabbe era un chico normal. Zopenco y gordo, sí, por debajo de la media escolar, claramente, pero corriente al fin y al cabo. Se deleitaba en la ingesta de las creaciones culinarias de los elfos, apreciaba el Quidditch, las bromas de tono soez de Zabini, las piernas interminables de Daphne y sentirse respetado.

Después de su muerte, pocos lloraron la pérdida, pero manifiestamente, su eterno contrincante y aliado Goyle y su señor, Malfoy, se hallaban entre ellos. El primero, porque en el tiempo pasado con él había logrado ver en su persona un amigo, y el segundo, porque a pesar de ese tiempo, nunca había entendido que era más que un elfo mágico, que no estaba hecho para ser su sirviente, que pese a su idiotez, él seguía siendo, o más bien, ya no seguiría siendo, una persona al fin y al cabo. Y como tal, le había infravalorado, y hubiera querido tener en su largo patrimonio uno o dos giratiempos o directamente, volver hacia atrás en el espacio-tiempo, y poder considerarle como se merecía, quizá deteniendo así la evolución que habían sufrido los acontecimientos. El fatídico fin que había tenido su recién empezado florecer, que había culminado en la putrefacción antes de haber alcanzado la edad adulta, cúspide de todo crecimiento.

Porque muy pocos le recordarían, y aún menos admitirían haberlo hecho, pero aún así había sido parte de la vida de muchos, un buen objeto de desquite verbal tras un día difícil, alguien a quien echarle la culpa de sus males,- como hubiera hecho un día Daphne Greengrass en su tercer año-, un colega leal pero vengativo, un estampado del gran decorado de Hogwarts, seguramente el suelo al que todos pisaban y que había acabado decidiendo moverse en un temblor sísmico discriminado y para nada aleatorio.

* * *

><p>Y éste ha sido el resultado, un auténtico bodrio, pero bueno. Esto es lo que opino de Crabbe, ¿alguien coincide? Lo hagas o no, te animo a que pulses el link de ahí abajo y expreses tu opinión, oh tú, lector anónimo.<p>

Besos y lametazos,

**Sirop de Framboise.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: como ya sabéis estos personajes no son míos. Aunque Rowling podría haber sido buena y regalármelos, porque me gustan mucho y no los uso para fines maléficos. Jo, pero igualmente le agradezco su creación, sobre todo por la cantidad ingente de personajes secundarios totalmente ¿escribibles?

**Nota de la autora**: este cap es un poco más largo, y seguramente llegaría a la categoría de One, pero no pude acortarlo, las ideas fluían sin censura a través de mis dedos, jeje. Otra vez se me han perdido las respuestas al anterior drabble, pero os perdonaré porque después de todo sólo han pasado dos días y son épocas de grave estrés escolar, ¿verdad?. En fin, estoy segura que en Julio recibiré vuestros reviews a pares. Bueno no, pero de sueños también se vive.

* * *

><p><strong>Fun<strong>

**Quinto curso, parte I**

Eran, -claramente-, los días de gloria de nuestro grupito de serpientes, al menos de la mayoría. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson y algún Slytherin más, formaban parte de la Brigada Inquisitorial, instrumento de pre-tortura a los aturdidos y cansados alumnos del castillo, dirigido por la mano experta de Umbridge. Además de ese notorio privilegio frente a los prefectos y sobre todo frente al resto del estudiantado, sucedía la amable casualidad del descrédito que sufría Potter, teniendo que aguantar lo que muchos de ellos habían padecido otras veces, en el silencio de la injusticia.

Muchos pensaron que se lo merecía, que se había ganado a pulso su reputación de anormal. No quizá por los motivos por los que todos le señalaban del dedo, pero sí por muchos años de pavoneo aquí y allá. Y simplemente por envidia, ¿ porqué mentir? Siempre el preferido de los profesores, el ojito derecho de un director viejo y senil, el admirado por todos y por quien todos sentían una especie de compasión muda. Bien, sus padres habían muerto. ¿ Y qué? Había casos peores, como el de Longbottom, y a él sencillamente le tachaban de estúpido. No que ellos mismos no lo pensaran, pero de alguna forma, era injusto.

Dejando de lado los cursos de rencor acumulado, de tragarse el resentimiento, la verdad era que estaban disfrutándolo con cruento placer. Era agradable ver a otra persona ser sujeto de los murmullos a las espaldas, las críticas abiertas a las que no se puede contestar, del odio y la repulsa en general. Bien conocían ellos esa sensación, encargándose con el tiempo de hacer algo para ser dignos de ella, pues no iba a desaparecer, después de todo. Como bien decía el refrán: Si te van a meter a Azkaban, mejor que sea por robar un dragón que una cabra. O algo parecido, la expresión era diferente según la región en la que vivieras.

Por eso, minutos más tarde de haber capturado a la pobre e indefensa Chang, Pansy y Draco se encontraban eufóricos por muy ínfima que fuera la victoria. Por fin iban a pillar al atajo de traidores a la sangre e hijos de muggles, en pleno acto delictivo. No era en realidad porque fuesen impuros o simpatizantes a los no mágicos, sino más concretamente por ser impuros y simpatizantes a los no mágicos y amigos de Potter. Estaba más límpido que el agua de manantial que esa última característica justificaba todos los ataques a dichas personas. A cualquier ser, ciertamente.

– Les tenemos cogidos por huevos – declaró exultante Draco, haciendo alarde de la sutileza que constituía su marca personal, – Ahora sí que vamos poder joderles bien.

Daphne, desde su sillón de cuero negro, observaba la escena con aburrimiento. No era porque no formase parte del escuadrón del mal, como gustaban de llamarlo en la intimidad de su Sala Común, ni siquiera por su no participación en la misión. La causa era otra de naturaleza completamente distinta. Y es que escuchar por cuarta vez en una hora la misma frase, de vez en cuando logra crispar un poco los nervios. Era más o menos como esos motes que a tus cercanos a veces les da por ponerte. Quizá al principio te hace incluso reír, pero a partir de algunos meses, juras por Merlín que como vuelvas a oír a alguien pronunciar ese apodo, ya tendrá mundo para correr.

Esbozó un suspiro hastiado, su aliento afrutado mezclándose en el aire. Imprudentemente y sin aviso previo, sus cuerdas vocales se pronunciaron sobre el asunto sin pedirle su autorización:

– Sí, muy entretenido – comenzó, aterrada por su propia falta de sensatez. Sin embargo, continuó, presa de sus palabras,– Si no lo hubierais contado tantas veces, a lo mejor me alegraría, pero está claro que eso habría sido mucho esperar.

Sentados en el sofá contiguo, los protagonistas de la reiterativa conversación la miraban con asombro, paralizados por la impudicia y el descaro de su compañera. Les contemplaba esperando una respuesta, desafiante y mostrando una seguridad que seguramente no tenía. Porque Daphne no era Astoria.

No tenía ese aire de indolencia en cada paso, la altivez no marcaba su rostro de igual forma, y, siendo sinceros, no hacía ese tipo de comentarios. Menos aún para recibir una contestación. Sin embargo, y convirtiendo ésta en una ocasión excepcional, allí estaba, los brazos cruzados en un gesto displicente.

– Si no te gusta lo que oyes, deberías irte – advirtió Parkinson, la amenaza relampagueando en sus ojos demasiado comunes para incitar la mirada, demasiado vacíos para ser expresivos.

– Oh – dio comienzo a su discurso, fingiendo sorpresa,– Te equivocas, querida. No me molesta lo que oigo, de hecho es algo bastante satisfactorio – sonrió, la mirada pícara fija en la morena – Lo que me irrita es la frecuencia con la que lo oigo. Imaginemos, por inverosímil que suene, que cada clase el mismo chico te llama guapa. ¿ No te acabarías cansado? – razonó con cinismo, para luego retractarse – Aunque claro, ¿ Cómo ibas a saber tú lo que es eso?

Pese a su posición sentada, Pansy se tensó por completo. Podía ser estúpida, pero hasta Goyle se habría fijado en el insulto ni siquiera velado que la cohabitante de su cuarto le había dirigido. Bullía de ira por dentro, los nudillos blancos apretando sin ninguna misericordia por el tejido que se arrugaba en sus manos. A su derecha, Draco rió, hundiéndola en su desasosiego. ¿ No debería defenderla?¿ No se suponía que estaba hecho para hacerla sentir especial? Pues ella no se sentía para nada especial, ni siquiera resultona. Se sentía fatal, con ganas de soltar el cojín de su asiento, para conducir sus manos a otros propósitos más elevados y útiles, con ganas de gritarles a todos, - incluido Nott, aunque no se hubiera manifestado ni lo más mínimo-, que se fueran a la mismísima mierda o a tomar por culo a mano izquierda.

Pero por algún lazo invisible y particularmente engorroso, no pudo. Se comió sin aliño su orgullo y se marchó de allí sin ordenar el postre, visiblemente saciada por el menú. Conteniendo un último rescoldo de cólera ardiente, se levantó sin una palabra y se marchó con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz en dirección al dormitorio.

A decir verdad, la castaña ni siquiera sabía porqué había descargado su cansancio en ella. No la odiaba,- al contrario-, la apreciaba y hasta podía llegar a considerarla una amiga. Era infantilmente manipulable, frívola e inmadura para el mundo al que pertenecía. Amable de vez en cuando, servicial con quienes a quien admiraba. Ella misma se encontraba, sin contar este altercado, entre ese reducido conjunto.

Probablemente tenía que ver el fracaso de su plan para con Nott, a quien había resuelto aplicarle la ley del hielo, sin ningún avance, como habría sido de esperar. No parecía ni verla, no aparentaba estar para nada afectado ni insignificantemente preocupado. Se limitaba a no hablarla, en una indiferencia gélida que entumecía a la encaprichada chica. Indiferencia que no era muy discorde a la que mantenía desde siempre.

Ahora ella se encontraba en el punto de no retorno, no sabiendo si había retrocedido o avanzado en el territorio conquistado, pero demasiado sumida en su confusión y su amor propio para volver a la posición inicial. Algo tenía que pasar, y tenía que ocurrir inmediatamente. Oh, Morgana, ¿Porqué habría cometido el error irreflexivo de pegar sus labios a los del moreno, en un arrebato que no tenía nada de pasional?

Pasaría la vida entera reprochándoselo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Muy OoC, muy sinsentido, muy aburrido... Eso es lo que se me ocurre a mí. He intentado evitarlo, pero aquí está. Tenía tantas ganas de ser publicado que no he podido contenerme jeje. ¿No os pasa a vosotras? Y sí, habrá más, lo siento.<p>

Besos arrepentidos,

**Sirop de Framboise**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: estos personajes no son míos, tampoco así su historia. Todos los beneficios a J.K y Warner.

**Nota de la autora**: este es bastante más triste, mucho más... profundo. Sobre todo más largo, lo siento. Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Fun<strong>

**Quinto curso, parte II**

Muy pronto, inevitablemente cerca en el espacio-tiempo, habría que escoger. Elegir la senda entre el trayecto corto, fácil y recto, marcado de oscuridad y de muerte, con la pestilencia del horror, droga de la que el cuerpo nunca termina de librarse, o el obstaculizado y pedregoso camino que conducía a la más preciada propiedad, la libertad.

Y ellos, que habían observado la atrocidad desde lo atroz, que habían contemplado los engranajes de la injusticia desde el palco de honor, que se habían deleitado con el espectáculo del dolor y la inmundicia, que se regodeaban en la intolerancia, siendo en una ironía víctimas del prejuicio que habían decidido mantener. Eran verdugos, las bombas que destruían ciudades, los generales que conducían a las tropas hacia el perecer y la victoria. Pero también eran pueblos desolados, envueltos en la ruinas de un pasado mejor, eran civiles inoportunos, estando en el lugar equivocado en la hora equivocada. Pero sobre todo eran peones, dirigidos por sus superiores, necesarios en tiempos de guerra, sin honra ni valor, sin decisión y sin posibilidad de ella, sin voz ni voto.

Arrastrados por unos ideales que habían hecho suyos, por un dogma inteligible al que hacía tiempo que habían claudicado. Porque eran flexibles como el junco, doblándose a voluntad, independientes al viento o a la tormenta, preocupados únicamente por su propia supervivencia. No eran estoicos, como el roble, que permanece inmóvil en sus percepciones, que en la adversidad se agarra a sus raíces con las manos ensangrentadas, manchadas por la presión y el empuje de la corriente, pero que finalmente puede ser devastado cuando el cuerpo, cansado, no puede oponer más resistencia.

Eran ambiciosos, pero superfluos en sus anhelos, inesperadamente simples en sus aspiraciones. Unos deseaban la gloria, o el poder, o el dinero. Otros buscaban la comodidad que proporciona el dinero, la superioridad que confiere el poder, el respeto que infunde la gloria, ese que no se basa en el miedo, sino en la admiración. En alguna parte de sus sueños infantiles, habían aparcado los cuentos de hadas. Porque ellos no eran príncipes, no eran guerreros audaces ni doncellas que moraban en torres. No. Eran villanos, maldad sin escrúpulos. Personajes en los que nadie intentaba ahondar, a los que nadie tenía ganas de comprender. ¿Para qué? Era mucho más confortable contentarse con sus rasgos externos, asentarse en la apariencia.

No cuestionaban el mundo que tan amablemente les daba de comer, desde los dos lados de la mesa, se miraban con desdén y odio. Con ignorancia, más prioritariamente. Tanto ellos, que acabarían por escoger el destino que la sociedad, la historia y el origen habían pactado para sus vidas, como aquellos, que no sentían empatía, que se conformaban con la máscara que acabaría solapándose a la faz, por costumbre y egoísmo, que se engañaban en sus infancias felices, en la estructura de un mundo que muy temprano había distinguido bien y mal.

Porque a algunos se les niega la libertad antes incluso de su concepción, porque otros no son lo bastante intrépidos para alcanzarla. No todo el mundo nace para ser un héroe, no todos nacen al lado bueno de la frontera entre los victoriosos y los vencidos. Porque en todo cuento, en todo escenario, en cualquier buen libro, debe haber una figura de oposición que cree la lucha, que haga interesante el relato, que destaque la virtud del caballero, que convierta un burdo intento de historia en un atrapante y emocionante escrito, sembrando muerte e ira allá por donde pasa. Porque sin antítesis, sin antimateria, no hay creación, igual que sin fuego no hay agua o que sin luz no hay oscuridad. Los hados habían querido situarles de ese lado del tablero, nada aleatorios o azarosos.

Bajo el influjo del repiqueteo de las agujas del reloj, viendo con desasosiego el ir y venir del sol que reducía sus senderos, instándoles a tomar alguno de los dos que se les ofrecían. Exhortándoles a dirigirse al valle verde, esponjoso y fértil, o al desierto, árido y abrasador, en el cual tomabas la misión laberíntica, arcánica, de localizar el oasis en el que abrevarte, el jardín del edén.

Por eso, la tarde posterior a la mañana en la cual se descubrió la realidad de lo ocurrido con Potter, todos se encontraban enclaustrados en la Sala Común, quizá amparados por la privacidad de sus habitaciones. La noche anterior, un grupo reducido de alumnos se habían lanzado en un ataque suicida, impulsados por la idiotez de un adolescente con ínfulas de mártir. Se habían enfrentado valerosamente y a ciegas contra un grupo de mortífagos cuyo objetivo era recuperar una profecía sobre el Lord y sobre el jovencito que, estúpidamente, había caído en una trampa banal y simple, acompañado por sus amigos como una lámpara por las polillas.

–¿Te la harás, Theodore?– inquirió Daphne, sentada elegantemente en el sillón de cuero, observando con pereza su entorno, tratando de no posar su mirada parda en él, las manos entrelazadas con indecisión, con vergüenza.

Y el aludido, aunque ella no lo hubiera dicho a viva voz, sabía que hablaba de la marca. De la marca que sólo dejaba un camino, el de la perdición. Sumido en una repentina tristeza resignada, sus ojos azules reflejando más de lo que él podría jamás admitir, más de lo que jamás nadie vería, el moreno se giró hacia ella, que, intuyendo el movimiento, clavó sus pupilas reticentes en las suyas, con determinación, curiosidad y anhelos de esperanza. Quería oír un no, daban igual las razones. Extender un bálsamo en su mutilada inocencia, girar el tiempo eternamente en unos meses, quizá unos años, antes de aquél suceso.

– Es lo que soy, lo único que puedo ser. – respondió el chico, duramente, el desengaño manchando cada sílaba, el vacío aguando la noche de su mirada.

Ella frunció el ceño, descontenta y frustrada. Volvió a su interés por el decorado, sus dedos finos y femeninos tamborileando sin misericordia sobre el brazo del sillón. Theodore casi podía escuchar las piezas de su cerebro haciendo conexión, trabajando en elaborar una respuesta no demasiado emotiva, no demasiado comprometedora. O quizá debatiéndose entre soltar o no algo que la carcomía.

– ¿Sabes?– empezó con una pregunta retórica, juzgando su persona indigna de su atención visual todavía, – Siempre he pensado que se puede escoger.– él alzó una ceja, sorprendido – Es verdad que no es fácil, al menos para algunos. – concedió, y hacía referencia a ellos mismos, de eso estaba seguro– Muchas veces, la amenaza de la muerte o la extorsión del monstruo interno te lo impiden, y si sigues el camino que quieres, sufres las consecuencias. Pero habrás sido lo que ansiabas ser. Nosotros, en cambio, no lo hacemos. Nos dejamos guiar, como borregos empequeñecidos por el miedo y la imposición. Y no creo que sea malo no escoger: por cada persona que decide, tres no tienen el derecho. Pero, ¿No buscas más? ¿No te gustaría ser diferente? ¿No deberíamos ser lo que quisiéramos, poder elegir nuestro lado de la frontera?– concluyó, volviendo a su posición inicial.

Había sido un discurso muy largo para ella. Parecía algo exaltada, el rubor inundando inpúdicamente sus blancas mejillas, las extremidades temblando más de lo normal. Había vuelto a decir más de lo que debería, en una confusión que no tenía nada,- nada de nada-, que ver con la presencia de su compañero. No, qué va. Aunque extrañamente él se encontraba de público a cada vez que eso ocurría, pero esa no era la incógnita de la ecuación, era sólo una circunstancia como cualquier otra. Debía haberse mordido la lengua con saña cuando vio aproximarse la tan inapropiada sinceridad. Pero no lo había hecho, y ya era tarde. Así que le miraba expectante, mientras él se sostenía la cabeza con las manos, presa de la impotencia.

– Claro que quiero, idiota.– gritó imprimiendo bien en ella su furia, deseando hacerla sufrir, deseando despojarla de cualquier ilusión, volverla vacía y siniestra como lo era él– Pero no es posible, no hay futuro para nosotros aparte ese. ¿Crees que no tengo ganas de largarme de este sitio y olvidarme para siempre del Señor Tenebroso, de la guerra, de los camaradas del viejo chiflado y de la puta madre que los parió a todos?– sus manos habían descendido, y ahora se contorsionaban en un gesto vehemente, sus ojos se habían abierto con demencia– Pues claro que quiero, joder. Pero como tú has dicho, existen consecuencias. Consecuencias a las que prefiero la marca, que destrozarían tu precioso mundo de luz y color. Ya tienes edad de madurar, Daphne, y de jugar las cartas que te han tocado. Tirados los dados, no se puede volver atrás, y lo sabes.– habían vuelto a usar sus dedos como soporte para su cabeza, que de repente pesaba toneladas, y se habían relajado con dolor su cara – Citando un refrán romano, alea jacta est.

Y qué razón tenían los latinos, se dijo ella. Desgraciadamente, él estaba en lo cierto, y siempre lo había sabido, aunque había querido alejar esa fatídica perspectiva de verdad durante mucho tiempo. Ella, sin duda lo tenía más fácil. Era consciente, su estatus elevado pero ambiguo en sus elecciones le había librado de deber por la causa. No se le exigía nada aparte un comportamiento burgués y una alta disponibilidad social. Sin luchas, sin muertos. Aún así, pese a su nula participación en una guerra terrorífica y cruenta,- como todas, por otra parte-, se sentía encerrada en un mundo cuyas formas la incomodaban, pinchando donde debían acariciar. Pero como había dicho Theodore, no había salida. Porque este no era un laberinto, era una cárcel sin puerta, las ventanas tapiadas. Un círculo vicioso que se repetía a lo largo de los siglos y de los países, ricos y pobres, blancos y negros, atractivos y feos. Puros e impuros.

Silenciosamente, se levantó de su asiento. Se acercó a él con la aprensión de un cazador, contoneando su figura sin premeditación. Sin esperar permiso, se sentó en sus piernas y le atrapó en sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico, el corazón batiendo con pesar y esfuerzo.

Al principio, su presa no respondió. Ella le apretó más fuerte contra su pecho, en un movimiento que poco tenía de sexual. Y él se convulsionó, perdiendo sus últimos rescoldos de resistencia contra el llanto, la enlazó y dejó caer unas escasas lágrimas, que liberaron su pecho de un poco de la presión que le desazonaba.

A nadie le impresionó esa escena, o a nadie le importó. Muchos no estaban mejor, la mirada perdida, ida, fija en algún punto en concreto elegido por el azar, otros se habían cubierto con las sábanas, en un intento de mantener la dignidad que el mundo quería arrebatarles, la dignidad que, a ojos de aquél mundo que les daba la espalda, nunca les había pertenecido.

Entre lágrimas que eran sueños desprendiéndose de su alma, se besaron. En algún momento, se había separado lo suficiente para mezclar sus alientos, pardos y azules retratándose mutuamente. No sabrían decir quién acortó las distancias, rozando por primera vez sus labios con los ajenos, incitándoles a corresponder. Y así lo hicieron, suavemente, casi dulcemente.

Más aún, desesperadamente.

* * *

><p>Aquí está. El comienzo de las cosas de mayores, y no en el buen término, desgraciadamente. Espero que os haya gustado y emocionado, lo he escrito con mucha dificultad.<p>

Besos y abrazos

**Sirop de Framboise**.


End file.
